The Misadventures of Yukichan
by Somethingstyx
Summary: MK, Kaito/Aoko Even after a year of dating, Nakamori is just as overprotective of Aoko as he was in the beginning. So how does a sneaky phantom thief and master of disguise get past his girlfriend's father's defenses? Why, crossdressing, of course!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So one mystical day, I was talking to my pal Kendra (also known as Halfling Rogue) and we somehow started talking about MKDC and Kaito/Aoko and how Inspector Nakamori would _probably_ get super-defensive of his daughter when she starts dating Kaito and suddenly, Kendra said "It would be hilarious if Kaito dressed up like a girl just to sneak past Nakamori and have more fun makey out times with Aoko."

.... and damn it, I had to write it, because that is _totally_ something everyone's favorite magician trickster would do.

Which caused Kendra to write a follow up, and this little tag-team fic was born! And we decided to post it here! Fancy that.

Hush, we were bored, and the idea of Kaito crossdressing to spend the weekend with his girlfriend makes me laugh. Don't judge! Chapter one was written by yours truly.

**Warnings: **Crossdressing kink, plus it's slightly suggestive, but nothing too bad. Thus the PG-13 rating.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello Nakamori-keibu~!"

The inspector grunted and opened the door wide so that the young, blonde woman who had pressed the doorbell button just seconds earlier could enter. "Evening, Yuki-kun," the inspector said gruffly, and he shut the door behind her as the young girl stepped into the Nakamori house. "Aoko is upstairs. I just sent that nosy Kuroba boy home." His tone dropped a few octaves as he grumbled, "And he used to be such a nice boy, too... until he started dating her... putting his hands all over my daughter... spending ungodly amounts of time with her doing who knows what... if he defiles my daughter, I swear--"

Yuki laughed weakly and bowed at the inspector. "Thank you for allowing me to stay the night, sir!" she said sweetly, "My parents appreciate it, since they are out of town for the weekend!"

Almost immediately, Nakamori's frown turned into a grin, and he patted Yuki on the head. "Don't mention it. I'm always willing to help out a good friend of Aoko's!"

The two exchanged a few more words, before Yuki bounded up the stairs and into Aoko's room, her skirt fanning out behind her. She entered the young Nakamori girl's bedroom quietly, shutting the door slowly behind her.

Aoko wasn't fooled for a second. She sighed. "Kaito... what are you doing?"

"Paying you a visit!" the girl said cheerfully, although her voice no longer sounded like a young, teenage girl's. It sounded... rather masculine, playful and _highly_ amused. "I hate being kicked out of your house before dinner! And on a Friday night, too! Your dad is nuts!" The boy dressed as a girl reached up and pulled the blonde wig off of his head. After all, it would do to be dressed as a girl the _entire_ time he was with Aoko. The girl disguise might make things a bit _too_ awkward.

Aoko rolled her eyes. "I could just come over to your house, you know. Your mom isn't so strict. Nor does she kick me out--"

Kaito leaned forward and placed a finger gently against Aoko's lips to silence her. He was grinning deviously. "And where's the fun in that?" he purred, before he tilted his head and leaned in to steal a kiss. Aoko mentally sighed, but didn't resist.

... and to think, he had _all weekend_ to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aaaand chapter 2! Also written by me! Although it was actually written _after_ chapter three, though chronologically it takes place before chapter three so it gets posted first.

**Warnings:** Crossdressing as slightly suggestive themes, again~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It happened at dinner on the first night.

They were sitting around the table, Aoko positioned next to 'Yuki' (who was really Kaito, disguised as a girl) and her father seated across the table from the two teenagers. He was shoveling a bowl of rice in his mouth while ranting on about _some_ piece of drama occurring at the police department (it probably had to do with Kaitou Kid, go figure). Aoko had learned long ago how to tune her father out when he got like this, and she was quietly polishing off her _own_ bowl, when she felt it.

A hand.

Brushing up against her knee.

The girl immediately stopped eating and shot Kaito an icy glare. The girl boy was staring straight ahead at Inspector Nakamori, smiling softly and nodding at every word he was saying. Aoko huffed silently dropped her gaze from his face to his shoulder and down his arm... to find the offending hand caressing her exposed knee. It was under the table, but still in _plain view of her father._ Just what in the world was her boyfriend trying to do?!

Aoko proceeded to flush a deep red.

She immediately snapped her head back to the front to gauge what her father thought of the contact, only to find that the irate inspector hadn't even _noticed_. Either he was so involved with his story about Kaitou Kid that he had tuned out the rest of the world, or Kaito was _really good_ at being sneaky.

Considering the magician's profession (oh yes, the teenage girl knew about it, and it had taken her a few weeks to get over it), Aoko bet it was the latter.

She cleared her throat and moved her chopsticks to continue eating (obviously she couldn't hit Kaito _now_, not in front of her father, so it was best to avoid encouraging him) when that same hand began to slide up her leg. The girl froze and stared off at nothing, her eyes having gone wide in horror. That hand-- _his_ hand-- had already slipped under her skirt and was now moving to the inside of her thigh...

Aoko let out a stifled squeak. This snapped Nakamori out of his stupor and caused him to regard his daughter with a curious look. Kaito immediately retracted his hand. "Aoko, dear? Are you okay?" Nakamori asked.

Aoko nodded. "Yes! I'm fine! I'm just..." she gulped, her cheeks burning with embarrassment, "It's a little hot in here, that's all?"

Nakamori shrugged and went back to ranting. Next to her, Aoko could hear the stifled smirking of her boyfriend.

Oooooh, was he in trouble after this meal ended...

That night, long after Nakamori had turned in, Aoko and 'Yuki' found themselves alone in Aoko's bedroom, preparing to go to sleep themselves. As soon as the door was closed and Aoko was sure her dad wouldn't be able to hear, she spun around and reeled on her boyfriend. "You _jerk!_" she cried, "What were you trying to do at dinner?! Do you have any idea what you could have--"

She was cut off as Kaito swiftly closed the distance between them, grabbed her by the waist, pulled her tightly against him, and kissed her with such fervor her anger almost immediately melted away into nothing.

Only for a minute, however, as she suddenly realized _why_ she was so angry, and she forcefully pushed away. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was messy, although to be fair Kaito looked rather dazed and flustered as well. "Don't _do_ that!" the girl said, "I'm trying to yell at yo--" She was cut off again by another kiss, this one much more difficult to pull away from, though she _somehow_ managed. "Kaito Kuroba, if you try that again I'll--" And another one. "I'll--" And a fourth.

"Please, Aoko," Kaito interjected when he pulled away, his voice raspy and gruff, "Just... let me kiss you."

Aoko didn't hesitate. She grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a heated kiss. By now, his hands had found their way underneath her shirt and his fingers were tracing idle patters on the bare skin of her back, and _damn it_ that sensation made her shudder.

_I could yell at him later..._ the girl thought to herself as she pulled Kaito down onto her bed, _Yes... later._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one? Written by Halfling Rouge, who is a much better writer than me by far and I adore her for it. :D

This is also the chapter that totally proves that Kaito is topped by Aoko. Trufax. Hey, after the last one, he totally had it coming!

**Warnings:** See warnings from previous chapter~!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Some days, Aoko swore she could just _deck_ her boyfriend. She loved Kaito dearly, but he could be just as smug, cocky, and _insufferable_ as any other man, and even more so for being a magician and a prankster (not to mention Kid). Usually these problems were solved with a quick mop to the head, or just a smack if her preferred weapon of choice wasn't handy.

Other days, she wasn't so lucky.

And this weekend just happened to be a _couple_ of those days. In a row.

Aoko's eyes narrowed as she felt a hand casually reaching for the hem of her skirt. "Stop that," she snapped, whirling to smack the offending hand with the mixing spoon.

Yuki retreated, rubbing her hand and fixing Aoko with a sour look. "What was that for, Aoko-chan?!"

"You know what!" Aoko declared, indignant, but was interrupted as her father stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Is everything all right in here, girls?" Ginzo asked, look from one to the other and giving Aoko a look that clearly said I-hope-you-aren't-picking-on-your-friends-young-missy.

"Everything's just fine, Mister Nakamori!" Yuki chimed, hopping to snuggle up against Aoko's side. The brunette turned an interesting shade of red and tried not to sputter. "I was just bothering Aoko-chan about the cookies. We'll have them done soon, promise!"

The officer smiled indulgently at the girls. "No no, take your time," he assured them. "It's not often we have Yuki-kun over, after all. Let me know when you start dinner."

That said, he returned to the living room, presumably to watch more sports. Aoko glared daggers at Yuki, who just grinned at her cheekily, still snug against her side.

"I can't _believe_ you," Aoko finally managed, exasperated, as she went back to mixing the dough. Slim arms -- deceptively strong, as always -- slipped around her waist from behind, and she frowned, determined not to give in.

It had been like this all weekend. Subtle touches, lips near her ear, hugs that weren't at all girly when one was on the receiving end, fingers on her legs under the table. Always light, never lingering. Every time in plain view -- and yet _not_ -- of her father, cunningly calculated so that she'd blush hotly and yet _couldn't hit him_ without being accused of abusing her 'good friend'. Her father probably thought she was feverish or something by now, with how often her face had been red over the past day.

And then afterwards, when they'd escaped to the sanctity of her room, he'd laugh and she'd rave and he'd kiss her and _damn him_, she'd melt before she even got the chance to throw a punch. Which normally she wouldn't mind _that_ much, but he really, really deserved it this time.

Now 'Yuki' rested her chin on Aoko's shoulder and looked pensively at the shapes that the brunette was cutting out of the dough with more force than was probably necessary. At least he wasn't smirking, Aoko reflected, muttering angrily under her breath, although the thought didn't bring her much comfort. She could still tell he was very much amused, and he wasn't letting go, either.

(At least that part wasn't so bad. It was always nice having him against her, even if he was wearing a dress at the moment and her father could walk in at any given second.)

Even so, she'd had enough of this. If Kaito was going to play dirty, then dammit, so was she.

A smug smile curled at Aoko's lips where her boyfriend couldn't see.

She knew just how to do it, too.

Kaito let go of her when she turned to put the cookies in the oven, and when she straightened again he was standing there with his hands in his skirt pockets, a cocky grin, and a smart remark clearly waiting on the tip of his tongue.

She didn't give him the chance to voice it.

Aoko grabbed each side of Kaito's face -- sharper and familiar under all the layers of makeup -- and dragged him down for a very thorough, very _passionate_ kiss. One that might have made Nakamori-keibu seriously question his daughter's sexuality if he had happened to stumble upon the scene.

When she broke away, they were both gasping, but Kaito's cheeks were a gratifying shade of pink, and his eyes were wide and dilated. Combined with his disguise, it made him look oddly pretty.

Catching her breath, Aoko managed a cocky grin of her own, patting Kaito's cheek before pulling away. "Let me know when the cookies are done, okay, Yuki-chan?" she asked sweetly, turning towards the living room. She was almost at the doorway before she heard the soft and very masculine curse behind her, causing her grin to erupt into giggles as she sat down next to her father on the couch.

Nakamori looked at her and smiled. "Having fun?"

"Yup!" Aoko chimed, smoothing down her skirt. But for the life of him, Ginzo couldn't explain why his daughter smirked as she added, "We should have Yuki-chan over more often."


End file.
